Your Move, Pharaoh
by LightofDreams
Summary: Atem is given a second chance to make a heavy choice. During a decisive conversation with an old friend, a battle between 'fate' and mind occurs. Currently a two shot. Please review!
1. Your Move, Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters!

Your move, Pharaoh

A sudden thought occurred to Atem.

He had hardly _physically moved_ using this body.

Time spent controlling Yugi was mostly stationary, muscles tense, locked in a duel with their latest adversary.

_Oh right. This isn't Yugi's body anymore_.

Fate had decided the last adversary would be none other than Atem's host. Through the years, the 'host' earned new titles. Acquaintance. Partner.

Their bond had grown and twisted over time until the pharaoh realised who exactly his last opponent was.

His very best friend.

_Yugi…_

The pharaoh had just taken his final act of fate by stepping through the doors to the Spirit realm.

Behind those very doors, he had always been immersed in sound, thanks to the mind link. If he weren't communicating with Yugi's bubbly voice, he could always envelop himself in the gentle hum of his partner's mind.

Now, Atem soared through silent swirls of opal light, as though falling through a kaleidoscope. Adorned in his ancient regal attire; his indigo cape flowed behind him like a soundless river. He was undoubtedly alone.

Or so he thought.

Ahead, a stark white billowed out of the heaving colours, slowly curling into royal Egyptian robes. Within, a tall, tanned figure materialised, adorned with deep oceans for eyes, and a sincere smile.

A brief flash of the Dark Magician card appeared in Atem's mind.

'M-Mahad! Is that you?' he cried, shattering the silence.

The now familiar figure drifted towards him, nodding. 'My Pharaoh,' he greeted kindly.

Atem let out a joyful chirp, mouth agape in a childish grin. He frantically paddled through the air to tightly embrace his taller friend, burying his tri-coloured mane into his chest.

The older guardian placed a hand atop Atem's head, closing his eyes. Finally, after leading Egypt and new mortal world companions through countless dangers, Mahad was relieved the 'Pharaoh' could be who he truly was. A human being, who, just like anyone else, needed a moment to be vulnerable.

After finally letting go, Atem blinked up at him. He was used to seeing duel monsters floating, no thanks to Kaiba's meticulous technology, but a human floating was another experience entirely.

'Mahad, it's so good to finally _know_ you… to fully remember who you are,' he mumbled.

'Likewise my friend. Seeing your return as king was undoubtedly one of my proudest moments.' Mahad declared, before cheekily ruffling the hair of his childhood companion. Atem shakily laughed, eyes alight with joy.

The young ruler stood more confidently, head darting from side to side as he scanned their strange realm. 'Where are the others? Are they waiting for me?'

Before Mahad could answer, Atem cried 'I'm so glad I don't have to part from you again!'

Those words seemed to snap something in Mahad. His posture stiffened, and his eyes dulled for a moment. Ever the sharp observer, this did not go unmissed by the pharaoh.

'What is the matter?' Atem asked softly, placing a hand on the magician's. At his touch, Mahad returned to his usual self, breathing out slowly.

'My Pharaoh…there's a reason why I have come before you reach the Spirit realm…we've decided to give you a new chance,' He paused, glancing for any distress. Atem's crimson orbs only twinkled at him, latched onto every word. 'Or well…the creator of light did. After everything you've sacrificed…you haven't lived a full life of your own. There's a chance for you to go back to the modern realm. Experience your own life, in your own body…'

A heartbeat passed.

'… to be reunited with Yugi and his friends.'

Atem's hand slowly released its grip, eyes widening, lips parted soundlessly. Mahad let the weight of his words sink in before continuing.

'However, this has to be decided now. With the millennium items gone forever, once you reach the Spirit realm, no power exists that can take you all the way back to the living world. That is why I have met you here,'

Atem couldn't decide what was more confusing. The psychedelic rainbow lights still surrounding them like fractured diamonds, or the jostling emotions swirling within his heart: excitement, anxiety, relief, happiness.

And then doubts. Lots of doubts.

They snaked down his spine, with a chill akin to the presence of the notorious Bakura. The pharaoh could almost hear the thief king's devious laughter.

Mahad caught his friend's slumped shoulders; saw the thoughts flickering across his face. After a few moments, Atem spoke, his voice low and sombre.

'Mahad…won't the others be devastated if I choose to leave them again, after everything they've done for me? After everything I've put _you_ through?'

Mahad blinked. He knew there'd be questions, but the pharaoh's first concerns were his loved ones. Deep pride surged through him upon witnessing the pharaoh's newfound compassion. His younger friend had grown.

_Well…emotionally, at least. _The magician allowed himself a quiet chuckle.

'Please understand…as simple as it sounds, we want you to be happy. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be,'

'I have my memories back! Now I remember – _know_ \- you all brought me happiness too!'

_Ah. There's his confident, dramatic flair. _

The magician leant back in the air, arms crossed.

'Atem. I'm not denying our value to you – or your value to us, for that matter,' His azure eyes narrowed. 'In fact, it's _exactly_ why you have the _choice_ –

The sharp crimson flared within Atem's eyes, lips scowling.

'I can't place either of you over each other!' he snapped, voice edged with pain.

He sighed, dropping his head. After a moment, he lifted his now defeated gaze to meet Mahad's: a silent apology.

'After everything...you both mean a lot to me.'

Mahad seemed unfazed by his friend's outburst. Atem felt a firm hand grip his shoulder, keeping him steady, keeping him strong. Even now, his Dark Magician never failed him.

'I understand.' He smiled softly. 'We just wouldn't want you to be making the same mistake.'

'Mistake?'

'Spending so much time away from people who mean so much to you - just as you separated from us, so you will be severed from Yugi and his friends.'

Somehow, hearing it out loud broke him. Atem's lips tightened into a thin line, his arms slowly wrapping around himself in a futile attempt of self-comfort.

'5000 years I've been alone, and now…it's been barely a few hours? Or is it minutes that have passed?' he gulped, voice shaking. Mahad patiently waited for the pharaoh to compose himself. 'I-I can't stop thinking about _them_. About _Yugi_,' he whispered.

'My pharaoh…let this prove you don't need the Millennium scales to determine the weight of Yugi's influence on your life,' Atem nodded, accepting Mahad's words.

'Even if I did…uh, go back,' The very thought felt alien. 'We've gained each other's strengths…I have Yugi's unconditional kindness, and he has my tenacious courage…surely returning to him defeats the point of our growth?'

The magician's mouth opened wordlessly, eyes widening.

A few moments passed in which the pair floated ever aimlessly, staring at each other.

Deep, rich laughter from Mahad broke the stillness, sending a startled Atem spiralling backwards.

The shorter Egyptian irritably huffed as his cape comically blew over his face. Once he regained his regal dignity, he spun round to reface Mahad.

After a final chuckle, the magician grinned.

'Atem, you are one of the most logical reasoners I know. Do you really think after all this time the growth occurred only to allow you to _separate_? What about Yugi's courage to retrieve your true name? Your newfound kindness in protecting Kaiba?' Each sentence was punctuated by a dramatic hand movement, as though waving away the Pharaoh's fears.

'Those very strengths were needed to save the world! No matter what you choose, you will keep them, both in memory and for whatever the future brings'

The pharaoh stared, utterly star struck…but stubbornly silent.

Mahad sighed, gradually letting his bright demeanour melt away to become something colder, something harder. He squared his shoulders, wisdom glinting in his azure eyes as they locked with Atem's. The magician's suddenly elegant and commanding presence wrapped his Pharaoh in a powerful spell.

One of complete and utter trust.

'You have a choice. One could argue you always have. Sure, fate paved a destined path. But not all who have a set destiny are able to carry it out. You _chose_ to do so, and it was no easy feat.' Mahad's voice rang clear, never breaking his serious gaze. 'Now…you can make this choice for yourself. For your own life, unbound by fate,'

The words sunk onto the pharaoh's shoulders with reassuring weight and warmth akin to the Millennium Puzzle. Subconsciously, his fingers clumsily grasped the air where said artefact used to hang.

One doubt remained

'Mahad…I wouldn't go back if it meant complicating Yugi's life further. In that respect, I would be happy to be parted from him, once and for all,' Atem stated, unfaltering despite the pain echoing behind his words.

It seemed the magician had grown bored. Seconds passed in which Mahad toyed with the hem of his clothes; eyes focussed on the repetitive fidgets of his fingers. Then, words lazily tumbled out like autumn leaves.

'Now, I could give an enamouring proclamation of how Yugi loves you just as much, if not more, than you love him,' Atem gasped and began to retaliate, only to be instantly hushed by a lifted hand. 'The Ceremonial Duel was all I needed to see that. Or…I could suggest maybe, just maybe, it's not a coincidence what Yugi's last words to you were,' Mahad continued smoothly, still not making eye contact.

A heatwave of irritation washed over Atem, pricking his skin like a swarm of ants. He grunted. How could he forget his partner's final farewell?

'_Like we always say…' _Mahad began to quote slowly.

Then it hit him.

_A pair of amethyst eyes, as though freshly cut from earth, awash with the sheen of unshed tears. A determined smile, as pure as the heart of the person it belonged to. _

'…_it's your move!' _

Upon replaying the memory, Atem let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. He chuckled softly in his deep baritone, relishing how everything finally seemed so, so clear.

Crimson flames rose to meet azure waves.

'It's my move, Mahad.'

...

For Yugi, It had always been heavy.

But not just for the reason most people thought.

Sure, wearing a large golden pyramid from dawn till dusk made his neck sprain at first, but it was source of pride, a gift from his beloved grandfather.

After he discovered the dweller within the artefact, it became much heavier. Even now, his gut twisted remembering Duelist Kingdom. How he only just managed to save Kaiba from plummeting off Pegasus's castle.

The spirit could, and _did,_ take over his _body_, take over his _actions_.

.A hard knot of fear began to twist in Yugi's heart, adding to the weight around his neck.

Soon however, the teenager realised people could change, whether they were dead or alive.

A glimmer of hope sparked in Yugi when they ingeniously defeated Pegasus at his own game. As the spirit, who introduced himself as 'Yami' and Yugi learned to work together, learned more about each other, Yugi thought the weight would lessen.

But still it grew.

The puzzle and its inhabitant became a warm, solid presence, a rock Yugi could lean against in his weakest moments, and encourage him to live his strongest.

However much more confident or stronger his other me was, Yugi related to Yami's inner turmoil of… not belonging. Before Battle City, Ishizu presented the first clue to uncovering Yami's past: the ancient tablet. Yami had raked his eyes over the surface carved with unreadable secrets. Yugi saw Yami's small frown and the weakly outstretched hand, as though trying to coax his mysterious identity out of the stone.

Yugi became determined, perhaps more than the nameless pharaoh himself, to unlock the tablet and bring his friend happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing himself to the Oricalchos, battling against Bakura, and ultimately, duelling the very person he was trying to save.

The puzzle had taken its final form: his greatest responsibility.

It had never been heavier, but Yugi had never felt braver.

Now it was gone.

A couple of days had passed since the Ceremonial Duel. Rain endlessly poured from the sky, twinkling like falling stars in the crisp moonlight. Yugi's window was left extremely wide open – perhaps deliberately so. It let the rain's melancholy hush flood his room, acting as white noise where the Pharaoh's presence used to be.

The wooden bed post had deep grooves carved by hanging the millennium puzzle against it night after night. Merely minutes ago, Yugi had been tracing his fingers along them, bittersweet memories swirling around his head. After what seemed like hours, tiredness took mercy on the teenager, letting him fall into a fitful sleep.

Upon the desk, a golden box began to glow, casting a warm halo around the room. From the light's border, a silhouette stepped out, colours and details slowly fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle.

The hum from the box gradually faded away, immersing the room in the dull, grey atmosphere once more. The fully formed figure ran his hand slowly across the desk to rest upon the box. Cat-like eyes flicked towards the wet view outside.

_How odd. Yugi hates leaving the window open..?_

'Wha….wh-who…'

He turned towards the source of the mumbled words.

Yugi was sat bolt upright in bed, his amethyst eyes wider than dinner plates.

The figure quietly treaded towards him.

'N-No, this is impossible, uh - I must be dreaming - why on earth would –'

Yugi looked up at the figure, now inches away from him. Even in the gloom, there was no mistaking the tri-coloured spikes, or those crimson eyes glinting with wisdom, honour and courage…the very eyes he had learnt to trust.

'A...Atem?' he stammered faintly. 'Why – why on earth would you come back to me?'

Atem had promised himself he would be composed. But it was not to be.

The pharaoh choked out a sob before promptly collapsing. He tightly cradled Yugi, whispering incoherent words of comfort and broken explanations. Yugi felt Atem's chest fitfully heaving, the strong hands clutching his back, the wetness of tears spilling onto his forehead. The single word 'Yugi' sweetly mumbled again and again in that deep voice, a soft kiss pressed against his hair.

He is here. He is real.

Yugi's gently took the pharaoh's hands in his; looking into his partner's eyes with the gentle, reassuring smile Atem had sorely missed. Slowly, he guided the sniffling pharaoh to take a seat on his bed.

'So…how?' Yugi prompted, chuckling softly. How absurdly wonderful this all was.

'I met Mahad on the way back. He gave me a choice…granted by the creator of light.' Atem's voice was hoarse, rendering his words even gruffer than usual. Yugi smoothly handed him a glass of water. Atem nodded gratefully, taking a sip. He realised that after all their, well, unusual adventures, Yugi was not going to be fazed by whatever he was going to say.

'It was a difficult decision…not made lightly. I was quite frightened. It was the chance to come back here, and live my own life,'

'You've just finished your journey and _still_ problems come out of the blue?' Yugi sighed. Atem smiled, shaking his head softly.

'I thought it was a problem at first…but after Mahad reasoned with me, it turns out to be the best blessing I've had in about, I don't know…5000 years?' Atem joked, winking. Yugi let out chime bells of laughter, sounding like music to the pharaoh.

'What made you come back?'

Atem pulled Yugi's ear towards his heart. Yugi blinked, hearing the deep drumbeat within Atem's chest. He couldn't help but relax against the soothing sound, wrapping his arms around him.

'It was you, Yugi,' The sincerity in his words was unmistakeable. Yugi waited, breath hitched.

'Your final words to me made me realise your last lesson to teach me…as well as being kind to people, I should be kind to myself too.'

Yugi pondered for a minute, pouting.

'My last words… uh…it's your move?' he questioned.

'Exactly. I have the right to make my own life, and shouldn't be afraid of a chance to do so,'

Yugi tightened his embrace.

'Atem…this is so exciting. I'm so happy for us,' Yugi hiccupped, feeling tears of his own sprouting.

Atem stiffened. Hope flitted across his mind. 'For…_us_?' he probed.

'When you walked through those doors… I realised there was so much more I wanted to do with you. Having fun, exploring new things, overcoming challenges and continuing to grow together…even beat Kaiba at another duel or two,' Yugi chuckled softly.

'Now…I can finally do that. _We_ can finally do that.'

_You were right Mahad. He does value me, if not more than I value him._

Atem gently pulled Yugi away, resting his hands on his partner's shoulders, beaming at him.

'Thank you Yugi…I mean that from the bottom of my heart. For everything that was, is and will be,'

Atem's voice shook with those last words, too overcome with gratitude and love. Hope for the future. Yugi merely smiled and rested his forehead against Atem's, his amethyst eyes gazing softly into his partner's, both weeping fresh tears.

'Which heart are you thanking me from? The heart of the cards?' Yugi poked out his tongue. Atem laughed deeply, cupping Yugi's face in his hands.

'Most especially,'

On the desk basked in moonlight, one could see a satisfied smile on the Dark Magician card.


	2. A Question for Kaiba

A Question for Kaiba

**Sequel chapter to 'Your Move, Pharaoh'**

In that moment, Seto Kaiba found himself asking a question.

Were people trap cards?

Wrapped in a rare wave of unsteadiness, he realised this predicament would need a lot more questions.

If people were trap cards, and life was like Duel Monsters, how had his morning even begun to play out like this?

Eyes still glued on the scene before him, Kaiba decided to sort this out by playing by his strengths.

Meticulously analysing the Duel, or in this case, Life, play by play.

It had started with a clear, calm day over Domino City. The night before had pelted with rain, leaving the steel exterior of the Kaiba Corp tower gleaming in the morning sunrise. Upon arriving at its doorsteps, the company's name sake began barking his first orders.

'I leave for _two days_ and you dogs let the front entrance become covered in mud? I built this business from the ground up to reflect its – and _my_ – excellency, so get this cleared up now!'

'Yes sir, my apologies – arrangements will be made right away!'

Cerulean eyes bore into the suited employee, before flicking straight ahead towards their next goal.

'Make sure it does.'

Kaiba then strode towards the elevator, trench coat billowing out in the wake of his pristine boots as they clacked along the marble floor.

If you weren't too busy marvelling at Kaiba's commanding presence - or running away from it, depending on how much you had angered the business owner - you would notice his shadow, Mokuba. Once, and only once, a new employee likened Mokuba's shaggy hair to that of a Kuriboh. Kaiba overheard this: furious would be an understatement in having his brother compared to the weakest monster in the card game. Mokuba himself restrained Kaiba from inflicting his own 'White Lightning' (as Roland liked to call it) on the quivering employee. Despite his vastly less intimidating appearance, Mokuba was still a Kaiba. His deep blue eyes were identical to Seto's in every way - including holding the stern, steely gaze.

Mokuba gave the employee a firm pep talk about how it wasn't nice to insult others. Especially family members.

'F-family members?' the employee stuttered, wondering if Kaiba's shouting had damaged his hearing.

'Of course!' Mokuba beamed. 'You're part of Kaiba Corp now, and we all look out for each other here,' He had puffed his chest out proudly at the last statement.

Now in the elevator, those same eyes glanced up to look at his brother. Mokuba noted Seto's perpetual frown, the folded arms, his still dominant presence. On first glance, it seemed Seto Kaiba was unchanged after returning from witnessing the Pharaoh's final duel. Even his white trench coat was still immaculate (though Mokuba remembered the difficulty of removing the Egyptian sand).

It takes one to know one - a Kaiba to know a Kaiba.

That morning, only Mokuba saw something amiss in Seto's ocean-like eyes, small, choppy waves of confusion, shock...doubt.

Looks like someone was going to need a pep talk.

For Seto, business had proceeded as usual. Upon reaching his office, he cracked his fingers before switching on his computer.

Responding to emails - check.

A few routine phone calls to monitor production status - check.

Watch the outside security camera to ensure mud is being cleared - check

And so, Kaiba wiled away the morning in his comfort zone, disturbed by nothing but his fingers tapping feverishly on the keyboard. Whilst sipping coffee, his mind wandered to the time when Mokuba was likened to the pathetic presence of a Kuriboh. A Kuriboh! He clenched his coffee mug tighter.

A small sigh escaped Kaiba. He set down his mug, choosing to rest both elbows on the desk and clasp his hands together. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly.

Mokuba was his source of strength, and a formidable one at that.

_If anything, he's more closely resembled to a Blue Eyes._

_Not a stupid Kuriboh._

The weakness of the Duel Monster was not the sole reason Kaiba took offence. His mind flashed to Yugi using Kuriboh against him atop Pegasus's castle. The unjust victory that followed, and Kaiba's proclamation to face his rival again in fairer circumstances. Then, the brown puffball appeared _alongside_ him during the double duel against those dratted rare hunters.

However, Yugi wasn't his duelling partner.

It was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.

Despite the new tang of crimson confidence that would flare in his rival's eyes, Kaiba never acknowledged the second entity living in the spiky haired teen. He had carved and chiselled his reality with diamond encrusted logic and determination. Physical actions he could see and touch.

Not invisible feelings and other worldly magic. Barely tangible entities.

Seto Kaiba made his own future. He didn't acknowledge the nonsensical ramblings of destiny, let alone Egyptian fairytales.

The honest truth was...he couldn't afford to.

Not if he was to protect the new life he built for himself and Mokuba. There was no way he could let an alien reality risk breaking that.

Until of course, the events leading up to the Ceremonial Duel, where he even accepted Yugi Mutou as the King of Games.

Kaiba hadn't realised he was staring at his computer once again, as though trapped by one of the very spells he previously had refused to believe in. Quivering fingertips hovered like puppet strings, paralysed by questions plaguing his mind.

_How was I incorrect?_

_Where do I go from here?_

The cursor on the document continued blinking at him, waiting for answers.

_Buuzzzz_

The sound snapped Kaiba out of his stupor, and he mentally slapped himself for losing focus...almost like that amateur Joey Wheeler. Suppressing a shudder at the thought, he pressed the communicator on his coat collar

'Seto Kaiba' he answered, as though reaffirming himself.

'_I need to come see you!'_

Seto sighed at the piping voice.

'I'm busy Mokuba - can't you wait until later?'

'_This is important_!'

He narrowed his eyes, already beginning to tap away at his computer again.

'What is?'

'_It's about the Pharaoh - please bro, this is something I need to see you in person for!'_

Fingers froze once again.

'Fine.'

Soon both Kaibas sat face to face across the desk.

'Proceed Mokuba - what about the Pharaoh?'

Mokuba smiled sheepishly, slowly scratching his head.

'Um...I suppose it's more about you rather than the Pharaoh,'

Seto had even put his computer away for this conversation - he raised an eyebrow.

'But it's still important!' Mokuba cried, eyes gleaming.

Seto opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Mokuba took a sharp inhale of courage and blurted out the truth.

'It's just - you haven't been the same since the Ceremonial Duel. I know things take time but I just want us to be happy. Especially now that it's over,'

The younger Kaiba gripped his chair, determined to hold Seto's gaze.

'I want _you_ to be happy.' he finalised.

Seto stared at him. He could not lie to Mokuba.

That was set in stone.

His voice became low, eyes drifting in thought.

'This whole time Yugi was right. Ishizu wasn't telling some fantasy. And I never believed any of it.' Seto folded his arms. One finger tapped slowly.

'I guess the whole thing was kind of freaky. We've never been near a Millenium item like Yugi and Ishizu had before Battle City...all this crazy Egyptian God stuff must have been like any other day for them. Magic wasn't exactly something we grew up with.'

Seto flicked his attention back to Mokuba.

'I suppose you have a point.'

Mokuba grinned, winking. 'Don't I always?'

Kaiba huffed. 'I can't believe it took Yugi duelling his Egyptian mummy of a twin for me to realise,'

'Realise what?'

'That miraculously, the dweebs aren't as stupid as they look.'

The taps on his arm became more frequent, unmissed by the younger brother.

'I had to win Battle City. I couldn't let something that may or may not be real get in the way.'

Mokuba slammed his hands on the desk, earning a startled blink from Kaiba.

'That's understandable! You were doing your best to keep us safe and keep our company thriving!'

Seto's next words ached, like stones being pulled from his throat.

'However, when I lost against Yugi – _urgh, I mean the Pharaoh_ – he warned me. About my stubbornness. The lack of belief.' He rubbed his temples, scowling.

'Even you reprimanded me, Mokuba.'

The words seemed to slice the fragile ice between the brothers, stinging the younger brother. He gulped, wondering if this talk really had been a good idea.

Then he realised. This was one of the few times that Seto's pent up thoughts were sprawled before him. Like endless scrolls of writing, waiting to be read.

Desperately _needing_ to be rewritten.

'I think the Pharaoh is overrated,' Mokuba stated airily, as though ignoring his brother's outburst.

'…What.' Seto growled, clearly unamused by the lack of tact.

'He shouldn't have expected you to change instantly. We've spent our whole lives having to fend for ourselves – we couldn't believe in fantasy. Not with our reality,' Mokuba's gaze lowered. 'I guess then I realised how much it changed you,' he uttered.

Seto arms were now limply hanging at his sides. For a heartbeat, his lips parted, before hesitantly closing. For once, Kaiba was at a loss. Mokuba then shook his head , fluffy hair swaying. He clenched his fists, relocking gazes with Kaiba.

'Anyway, Pharaoh…Atem? Yeah, I think that's it,' Mokuba's eyes now shone with childlike earnestly. 'He had flaws. Just like you. Just like me. That's why he met Yugi. And Yugi needed him for the same reasons,'

Seconds passed.

'…what is your point, Mokuba?' Seto pushed quietly.

' We _all_ had flaws Seto – in fact we still do! Eventually, you admitted that it was real, and that Yugi is a true champion! Somehow this experience has helped us become better people,' Mokuba then poked out his tongue. 'Whether you want to believe it was with help from Yugi's gang or not,'

Seto said nothing. His mouth a thin, hard line. Eyes glazed with a steel exterior, much like his building, dangerously silent.

And yet, Mokuba _grinned_.

Non apologetically, teeth bared, lips spread so wide it's a wonder his skin didn't split. If there was one thing Kaiba taught his brother, it was to laugh in the face of danger.

And the best way to use this lesson is against the person who taught you. Akin to Seto beating Gozaburo at his own game, Mokuba would do the same to Seto.

Like a true Kaiba.

Perhaps Seto also realised this. He sighed and let his shoulders slip from their rigid position.

'Since when did you become so wise? Perhaps all those kidnappings gave you time to think.' And he _smiled_. The rare, small smile Mokuba knew was for no else but him.

Without hesitation, the younger Kaiba leapt out of his chair, running around the desk and into Seto's arms. He mumbled into Seto's chest.

'Remember bro…even if you did have help, _you_ were the one _who did it_ in the end!'

Seto didn't just hear Mokuba's relieved laugh, he felt it. A warm wave that slowly washed over him. It enveloped him in the memory of the last time he felt this – back in the Kaiba mansion, holding the Blue Eyes card that Mokuba made him.

Despite Kaiba's last comment, it seemed his brother had saved him again.

'So big bro…what will you do next?'

Seto still hadn't answered that question. He realised that no one else could decide that but himself. Turns out it would be sooner rather than later.

The second time Kaiba heard the buzz of a communicator that morning, it was from Mokuba's coat. With a hurried 'Oh!', the younger brother shuffled off from Seto and eagerly pressed his button.

'Mokuba Kaiba!'

'_Sir, this is Roland. I suggest you and Mr Kaiba come down immediately…Yugi Mutou is here_.'

Seto cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at another example of employee incompetence.

'Tell Roland that any guest – even Yugi - shouldn't arrive without -

'_Er…there's someone with him. I'm not sure who._'

Mokuba blinked. Surely Roland would recognise Yugi's friends?

'What do they look like?'

A pause.

'_Maybe it's his brother? The hairdo is identical…but his skin is darker, like he's been on holiday,'_

Seto stood up, gripping the table.

'_Have I seen this fellow duelling Mr Kaiba before? No, no, that can't be right._'

The Kaibas exchanged startled glances. A few heartbeats passed as they searched the other's eyes for an explanation. Deep down, no matter how impossible it seemed, they knew there was only one answer.

Mokuba raised his hand over the answer button of his communicator, looking at Kaiba for permission. Seto nodded curtly.

'Roland…send them to my brother's office immediately.'

Without another word, Kaiba sat up straighter in his chair, his piercing gaze fixated on the doors. Mokuba smoothed out his jacket and perched on the side of the desk, clutching his pendant.

Seto's finger resumed tapping on his arm.

The lifetime of a hundred duels seemed to pass before a knock echoed through the room.

'Enter.'

The door opened gradually. Yugi slowly stepped in, his amethyst eyes instantly latching onto the brothers. He greeted them with his usual gentle smile, offering a small wave.

'Hi Kaiba, Mokuba,'

'Hi Yugi!' chirped Mokuba, waving back.

Seto narrowed his eyes.

'Who is with you, Yugi?'

Yugi clasped his hands together, almost apologetic.

'Sorry to burst in like this, I know you're busy –

'That I am.' Seto snapped. Yugi defensively raised his arms, eyes widening for a moment. Then, he straightened his spine and locked gazes with Kaiba. Kaiba noted the black circles under his rival's eyes, probably engraved by the recent dramatic events in Egypt. What stood out far more sharply, however, was the determined glint in those violet pools, not once breaking eye contact.

'I understand that Kaiba…and that's why I would not come here if I didn't think it was important to you,' Yugi answered, voice strong and calm. 'You've been with me throughout the time I've had the Millennium Puzzle…the time the Pharaoh was here.' At this, his hand grasped his shirt where said artefact used to be.

'The thing is…Atem is back.' Yugi said simply.

Despite this confirming Kaiba's earlier suspicions, hearing it said out loud from his thoughts was…mind blowing, to say the least.

'Is he here?' whispered Mokuba, trying to peek around Yugi's wild mane.

Yugi chuckled, looking over his shoulder. 'You can come in, you know,' he said softly, stepping to one side.

A slightly taller figure came into view, silhouette almost identical to Yugi. Crimson eyes lit the room as Atem strode next to Yugi's side. Much unlike his usual confidence, Atem seemed to mirror the Kaiba brothers' shocked expressions. Perhaps seeing the Kaibas with his own eyes, and being in their presence with his own body was just as overwhelming to Atem as it was for the Kaibas to see a literal dead Pharoah – well, _alive_!

'WOW IT REALLY IS YOU!'

Mokuba almost hurdled through the ceiling as he galloped up to Atem, grinning widely. The joyous welcome seemed to calm the Pharaoh, as he chuckled and gently placed a hand on Mokuba's head.

'It's good to see you, Mokuba.' His baritone voice greeted fondly. He then looked up to face the older brother, giving him a small nod.

'Greetings, Kaiba. It's good to see you as well.'

And that's how Kaiba started to think about how Atem was a trap card, and that Life was a master duelist to have sprung such a trick.

'Atem…' Kaiba uttered, tasting the alien name.

_What Egyptian fairytale have I landed in this time. _

'There had better be an explanation for this.' He sighed, tiredly waving them both to have a seat. Atem gave a hesitant glance at Yugi, who nodded encouragingly.

As they took their seats, Seto considered visiting an optician. To make sure he wasn't seeing double.

Yugi inhaled, stretching his fingers.

'Well, it's a bit of a crazy story with Atem.' He began, rubbing the back of his head.

'What a shocker.' Seto remarked sarcastically. Atem's gaze quickly flickered between Seto and Yugi, his partner…who had already done so much for him. He placed his hand over Yugi's, who blinked.

'Please…let me explain this to Kaiba.' Atem said. Yugi squeezed his hand back.

'Sure thing.'

And so, Atem recounted the events after the Ceremonial Duel, from meeting Mahad, to reappearing in Yugi's room, his eyes drifting between his hands and the desk as he delved deeply into his thoughts.

After finishing, Atem felt his own rapid heartbeat, the faint sheen of sweat on his brow. By Ra, it was going to be while before he was used to these feelings again. He glanced at the brothers.

Mokuba's mouth a perfect round 'O', clearly moved by the story. He simply smiled and whispered 'That's so cool.'

Kaiba's eyes seemed shinier than usual, shoulders slightly slumped. Concerned, Atem cleared his throat, reaching out to Kaiba.

Seto held up a hand to stop him, closing his eyes. Yugi glanced at Atem in worry, wondering if the business owner would lash out. He gripped Atem's hand protectively.

Moments passed, and Kaiba opened his eyes.

'What you decided seems fitting.' He said simply.

Yugi exchanged grins with Atem, relief flooding over them both. They knew this was the biggest amount of approval they could ever hope from their stern rival.

'So what else brings you here?' Seto enquired. Yugi couldn't sit still, restlessly shifting in his seat.

'Well, I'm glad you asked! Since the world is saved and everyone is safe, we thought that maybe…we could challenge you to a duel!' Yugi chirped, pointing a playful finger at Kaiba. 'Of course, it doesn't have to be right now…like I said, I know you're busy,' Yugi reassured, waving his hands apologetically.

The same questions rang in Kaiba's head. A small frown grew on his face.

_I failed as a Duelist._

_I couldn't beat the King of Games. Or the Pharaoh._

_What can I do now?_

_Where do I go from here?_

Picking up on Kaiba's hesitation, Yugi's voice became gentle. 'If you don't want to, that's ok,' he looked down, suddenly bashful. 'It would only be for fun….to spend time together.'

'As much as you may hate it Kaiba, we do consider you a respected friend.' Atem added, voice warm.

Kaiba's mind flashed to when he was first defeated by Yugi. The waves of confusion, the self doubt. How he pulled himself together and got back up again. Against his father, Pegasus, running his company.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Mokuba's talk earlier had planted seeds, which finally bloomed into a single thought.

He was Seto Kaiba.

And that meant growing, and allowing change, in order to keep reaching his goals.

In that instant, Kaiba felt like he fit his shoes once more.

'I accept your challenge, Yugi.' he smirked. Upon seeing his brother's sneer, Mokuba grinned.

'Wow Kaiba, really? I uh…thank you!' Yugi cried.

'Don't get excited just yet…I have conditions. You,' Seto barked, pointing at the Pharaoh, who blinked. 'I'll face Atem first, to prove I can face Yugi…the King of Games.' Yugi squealed. Seto rolled his eyes, instantly regretting calling the tiny teen by the title.

Atem nodded, folding his arms. 'As you wish, Kaiba.' he accepted smoothly.

Seto stood up, pressing his communicator.

'Roland. Prepare my personal duelling arena immediately.'

'_Of course sir – but what about your scheduled meetings_?'

'Move them. They're not important.'

Mokuba grabbed Atem's hand, dragging him towards the door. 'Let me show you our range of Duel disks! You can pick your favourite design – done by yours truly!' he chuffed, pulling the startled Pharaoh out of the room.

Yugi fondly stared after them, one hand placed on his heart as he heaved a satisfied sigh. Seto had to stifle a cringe.

'Yugi, I won't allow you to ruin Kaiba Corp tower by acting like a married couple with your Egyptian twin.' he said bluntly.

Without hesitation, he began to stride out of the room. Yugi gasped, bumbling words of protest as he stumbled after Kaiba. As they marched down the corridor, Kaiba cast a suspicious glance at Yugi. 'Are the rest of your dweebs here?'

'Aha…about that. I told them to wait outside?' Yugi smiled sheepishly. Seto pressed his collar again.

'Roland, send the nerd herd up to the arena – yes, even Wheeler. Yes, I'm sure.'

Yugi looked up at Seto, waves of affection washing over him for his old rival – no, friend.

'Kaiba?'

The taller duelist sighed for the hundredth time that morning.

'What now.'

'Thank you for everything. Really.'

Kaiba looked away, unable to meet Yugi's kind gaze.

'Whatever. Just don't push your luck.'

Yugi hummed in acceptance, a newfound skip in his step.

They soon stepped out onto the rooftop duelling arena. Yugi let out a quiet 'Wow,' at the sight, igniting a surge of pride in Kaiba. A certain mutt interrupted the moment from the spectator's area.

'Hey rich boy!' Joey shouted, waving manically. 'Atem is already one step ahead of ya!'

Kaiba looked away from Yugi, watching Atem elegantly striding to the far end of the arena, before beginning to climb onto his platform.

_Ugh, royalty? More like royal show off. _

'I look forward to our rematch, Yugi.' Kaiba said, giving him a small nod. Not waiting for an answer, he stepped up onto the arena.

With one swift movement, Kaiba equipped his Duel disk, the familiar _Ber-Beep_ of the system easing him into his forte. His cold cerulean eyes flicked up to clash with Atem's confident crimson ones.

Seto idly wondered if Yugi still acknowledged him as a challenging opponent. He didn't think Yugi would get on a high horse after the Ceremonial Duel victory. Unlike a certain Pharaoh, who was now grinning impishly.

_Ha._

What did it matter. After crushing him in the upcoming rematch, he would ensure Yugi knew that Seto Kaiba was, and always will be, his greatest rival and force to be reckoned with.

On the side-lines, Joey and Tristan screamed 'support' for Atem, whilst Tea shook her head in defeat, having given up on restraining the pair. At least Mai, Duke and Serenity were acting more dignified. Among them, Mokuba waved, eyes alight with joy that once seemed so buried away in the past.

'Ready to duel, Kaiba?' teased Atem, smirking.

Head blooming like a purple flower amongst his friends, Yugi watched Kaiba come into his own. He drank in the merciless laugh at Atem's taunt, the determined gleam of Kaiba's eyes. His gaze swept over the proud, ever intimidating stance.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

'And I look forward to duelling you, Seto Kaiba.'


End file.
